All In A Day's Work
by locality
Summary: Because on top of everything that life throws at them, it's all in a day's work for them to overcome whatever gets in their way. Written in Ten Facts Format. World Building Exercise.
1. Izuku 1

To Class 1-A's amusement, their resident analyst had gained some sort of following by the end of their first year. Honestly, Izuku genuinely appreciated the admiration, but the poor boy was just as socially clumsy and awkward as he ever was, if not more.

* * *

To everyone's shock, they were caught off-guard when Izuku began dating Kendo from Class 2-B. As Midoriya became more confident in himself, the two hit things off in their second year at UA after serving as class reps. They found normalcy in the other in a way that grounded them from the weirdness of their lives.

* * *

Izuku, admittedly, could only achieve 30% Full Cowling by the time the sports festival came around his second year. However, what he didn't improve in extending his full potential, he improved his technical prowess. He definitely impressed the audience with some basic grappling and capoeira, leading to him receiving numerous internship offers from Pro Heroes like Gunhead, Death Arms, and the Wild Wild Pussycats.

* * *

He eventually decided to follow up with the Gunhead Agency, accepting their internship offer. What really sold him was the Gunhead Martial Arts that Uraraka demonstrates in her fighting style; Izuku realizes that grappling can offer a whole new dimension in his own fighting style that isn't just punching and kicking.

* * *

Some of Izuku's closest friends are from his time as class rep; that would include Yaomomo, Iida, Kendo, Juzo, and Setsuna. Despite only holding the position in second year, Izuku was always part of that little circle.

While he grew to know Yaomomo and Iida fairly well, and Kendo being his girlfriend, his friendships with Juzo and Setsuna grew to be just as strong. With Juzo, he found someone he was able to throw around ideas about the quirks around them, while also helping each other out as regular training partners. With Setsuna, he learned to be more comfortable in social settings, though the casual flirting still flustered him a bit, to his expense and her entertainment.

* * *

In his third year at UA, Izuku decides to go to a hero-oriented university before jumping straight into the Pro Hero career. He accepts a general program on hero studies; his decisions leave some of his fellow classmen in shock, thinking that he of all people would want to debut as a Pro as soon as possible. He ends up going to the same university as Yaomomo, Sero, and Jirou.

* * *

He and Kendo went strong for two years, but halfway through his first year of university, the two sat down and had a serious talk. Not that there wasn't any effort between the two, but with him in university and her in the southern region of the country for her hero work, long distance was hard to maintain. She spent the weekend at Izuku's dorm, and after that, the two split amicably. They remain good friends to this day.

* * *

He, Sero, Yaomomo, and Jirou become something akin to best friends. Naturally, Momo being the one he's known the longest, she would be the closest to Izuku. The two were often teased by Sero and Jirou that something must've been going on between the two, sending the two nerds turning as red as Momo's hero uniform.

Izuku will admit though, but only under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol, that he loves Momo, but doesn't know how or in what way, and he's scared to act upon it because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

Sober Izuku, however, will deny and stammer his way through a half-assed explanation as to why he and Momo aren't a thing.

* * *

Izuku's university internship is spent as a teaching assistant at UA. While Momo and Jirou went to work with the Wild Wild Pussycats, and Sero returned to the Lurkers, the three found it odd that Izuku decided to intern under Aizawa-sensei, or simply the fact that Aizawa-sensei even offered an internship position.

Izuku doesn't tell them that he begged in the most undignified manner for an embarrassing period of time before Aizawa eventually agreed, saying that he can at least get more sleeping time in homeroom with a teaching assistant to take over. Regardless, Izuku was thrilled to learn how to teach and mentor others on their quirks and academics.

* * *

Eventually, the four best friends graduate, and Izuku finally learns to control his excessive crying. At least, until he spots his mom, All Might, Gunhead, Aizawa, Gran Torino, Setsuna, Juzo, Kendo, and most of 1-A in the crowd; the crying doesn't stop until Setsuna is laughing her head off (literally) and Momo is creating tissues for him.


	2. Tenya 1

Tenya's first kiss was from a civilian he had saved during his second year; after catching her from the bridge she fell from during a fight, the woman only knew how to express her gratitude with a deep kiss that probably lasted longer than it should've.

Sero swears that if you watch the news footage closes, you could see Tenya literally short circuit and spout fumes out of his exhaust pipes out of confusion.

* * *

Tenya somehow earns this reputation of having kisses stolen from him later that year; the next incident is from an Ingenium fangirl.

After another fight during his weekly patrol with Sero and Deku, the three are surrounded by fans, and somehow along the way of arm-waving and crowd-controlling, one girl manages to slip past Tenya's gestures and plant a lipstick mark on his cheek.

The reprimanding that Tenya dishes out of embarrassment only intensifies with Sero's howling laughter.

* * *

Tenya steps down from student council during his second year, focusing on himself and what it means to be both a hero and a leader.

In third year, he serves as vice class president under Setsuna in Class 3-B.

* * *

After graduating from U.A., Tenya decides to join his brother's agency. Truthfully, he feels weird about it, but it only made sense that he joined the family business, right?

...right?

* * *

He sticks with Team Idaten for about six months. It's a painful realization, but Tenya finds himself suffocating in the environment.

He submits his resignation from the agency without a word to his brother or family; it's a conversation he's not ready to have.

* * *

Tenya's left jobless for about two months. His relationship with his brother has been awkward for about eight. Out of a sense of loss, he takes up a job as a convenience store clerk, believing that he needed normalcy at that point in his life.

* * *

A chance encounter with Uraraka snaps him out of his slump. After a fight between Ryukyu's agency and a villain with a Bull quirk rampages through the street that Tenya's convenience store is located in, Tenya sees that the heroes are struggling to evacuate and subdue the villain at the same time. Uraraka is trying to find an opening to touch the villain, but simply can't reach him without getting thrown.

He swears it was instinctual, but next thing Tenya knows, he's yelling Uraraka's name and speeding towards her before scooping her up and gets her close enough to levitate the villain.

She's caught off-guard, but is thankful to Tenya for being there.

He later explains himself to the police, and with Ryukyu and Uraraka's vouching, he's let off from legal trouble. At the end of the day, Tenya goes home with Ryukyu's business card and a lack of senselessness.

* * *

Tenya's second resignation comes immediately after the incident with Uraraka. After working there for five months, Tenya resigns from the convenience store and applies for Ryukyu's agency.

It was more so a formality, since he was practically accepted the moment he walked into the interview.

* * *

Though the job at Ryukyu's agency had set Tenya back on track, his relationship with his family still had some rough patches, mainly with his brother. It's been a little over a year since he started with Team Idaten, yet his departure is still a looming elephant in the room for the Iida family.

* * *

To distract himself from his familial troubles, Tenya focuses on doing the best job that he can in Ryukyu's agency. He pours his whole heart and every ounce of effort in getting the job done, and doing the job right.

It's the least he could do to make amends in his own way, for now.


End file.
